Memoirs of a Vampyr
by MeEm
Summary: A new 6th year at Hogwarts will change two individual’s life forever. Literally. The arrival of new girl, Xtiana, means six words: Blood; Draco Malfoy; Betrayal; Death; Vampyrs. But how will people’s choices determine their destiny? Hell knows…
1. Chapter One: Lie In Eternal Hell

Memoirs of a Vampyr 

By: MeEm

_Dedicated to **Sab**- who is just as obsessed with vampires as I am!_

Summary: A new 6th year at Hogwarts will change two individual's life forever. Literally. The arrival of new girl, Xtiana, means six words: Blood; Draco Malfoy; Betrayal; Death; Vampyrs. But how will people's choices determine their destiny? Hell knows…

Disclaimer: Anything unfamiliar belongs to me, plot included.

A/N: Please bear in mind that my uncle's computer that I'm using is set in Slovak so I can't understand a word the spell/ grammar check/ tool bar etc. says. Would anyone out there please become my temporary beta reader? ***Shakespeare's Muse: _Hint hint_ !***  Also, people who might say I've spelt _vampyr_ wrong- I haven't! It can be any of the following; vampyr, vampire, vampyre, vampir, nosferatu- it depends on your culture. Anyways, happy reading!!!

****

**_Party all day. Sleep all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire. – _The Lost Boys**

Chapter One: _Lie in Eternal Hell_

The last brick finally crumbled down, revealing a thick metal coffin embedded in the ancient wall; the words_ 'Coucher dans l'Enfer Eternel' _engraved in the metal. "Hey! Colin," the grubby builder who made the discovery yelled out of the dingy crypt to his workmate. "We've got some sort of coffin back 'ere! It wus trapped in the wall and's got Latin writin' on it or summit."

Colin Farrel slouched inside; beads of sweat pouring down his dust-covered face. Looking at the coffin, he clouted his mate and sneered, "It's in French, you Jackass! It says _'Lie In Eternal Hell'_ that's friendly! C'mon then, let's get it open!"

The coffin's lid was extraordinarily heavy and ten rusty bolts held it firmly in place. At last the two builders prised it open using an assortment of tools and gasped at what they saw.

A beautiful teenage girl, no older than sixteen lay there with a terrifying expression on her face. The inside of the lid was covered in human scratch marks, slashed impossibly deep in the steel lid- revealing that she had been buried alive.

Obviously hundreds of years old, the girl -like the first corpse in the centre of the room- had not decayed or rotted at all. Her skin was as white as milk, blue veins etched across her cheeks; her eyes were wide-open, staring madly- the purest, penetrating blue. Elegant, mousy brown curls fell down to her hips and her lips were the palest colour of pink imaginable.

Her name was Elizabetta Xtiana. She was a vampyr.

At the moment, she was in a coma from her lack of air and supply of human blood; all of her body had shut down. She was not dead, though, and ever would be as she was immortal- a creature of the dark, the Devil's Daughter. As the air swirled around Elizabetta Xtiana and filled her lungs, slowly (as slowly as the grass growing) she began to revive her senses. Colin Farrel and his workmate, Doug Ingle, stared in curiosity at the eerie 'corpse' for a time, before going back to work. 

They had been ordered by the council to knock down this ancient, decrepit old building to make way for new flats. Shame really, considering the decoration and money originally spent on this beautiful walk-in tomb- to knock it all down and burn the bodies in a nearby crematorium. 'Oh well' thought Doug. 'Orders are orders, and it ain't in his job's worth to moan.' The tomb was the size of a small hut, made elaborately from now weathered and worn decorative stone designs of crumbling dragons and dismembered angels: clearly belonging to very rich aristocrats. When he and Colin had first forced their way through the old stone doorway they had been amazed at the interior design; expensive yet now faded black silk curtains draped around the room, vases and statues littering the walls. And there, in the centre of the room, lay a magnificent stone altar, intricate snake designs weaving through the stone, with a fine mahogany coffin placed on top of it. On the lid of the coffin, in shining gold lettering was the message 

_' Draco Malfoy_

_1980-1996_

_Sa vie a été injustement volée._

_Pouvoir son repos d'âme dans la paix et sa paye de meurtrier dans la damnation._

_ Amen'_

Colin, half-French, had quickly translated the curly elaborate prayer as _'His life was unfairly stolen. May his soul rest in peace and his murderer pay in damnation. Amen_' Inside the coffin, a sixteen year old boy lay- seemingly asleep for he looked not a day older, even though the inscription said he had died more than two hundred years ago. He had sleek, blonde hair and deathly white skin-, which was fitting, as after a second look you could see that he had been beheaded. Dressed in velvet green and silver robes, an Elizabethan style collar hid the fact he had been decapitated. After replacing the coffin lid, the two builders had set to work with a sledgehammer, knocking down the walls. Outside of the dank tomb the moon was gleaming down on the graveyard, providing the fat builders enough light to finish the job before dinner time...Or the pub-crawl, most likely the latter. Colin and Doug had been working on the crypt for two days now and it was only as the last set of bricks in a seemingly solid wall had been shattered that they had discovered the grave of Elizabetta Xtiana. 

Elizabetta Xtiana had been silently watching the grubby men for the last hour, fascinated by their destructiveness. 'It is a shame that they have to die,' she thought nonchalantly. 'They are so slaughterous- they would have made fine henchmen' 

Slowly, she flexed her fingers- they were ice white, the fingernails and tips torn off as a result of her frantic clawing to escape her claustrophobic cell. This had been her punishment for the hideous crime she had committed over two hundred years ago. To spend everlastingness trapped in this tiny metal coffin, locked away from her freedom and immortal life. She could remember that fateful day clearly. Being shut away inside this box and hearing the jeering and cruel, sadistic laughter at her bleak future, then the bricks being layed agonisingly slow- walling her up forever. No-one knew she was here and within months she would become a distant memory, fading into nothing. Yet she still remained alive in this torturoues grave, only feet away from the boy she had killed...And loved.

In a swift motion, Elizabetta Xtiana swooped from her open coffin and lunged at the first builder- her eyes gleaming blood red in excitement at the prospect of a feed. 'He's a fat one!' she laughed to herself. Doug opened his mouth to scream, as the corpse-girl lurched out of her coffin and attacked him a fraction of a second too late. Before he could utter a word, Elizabetta Xtiana had sunk her shining ivory fangs deep into his neck and begun to drain him of his blood. As Elizabetta Xtiana screeched in delight, Doug's blood gushing from his neck, she felt her old powers returning and finally, after draining him like a seive, Elizabetta Xtiana snapped his neck and he died. 

Colin came into the crypt, oblivious to his workmate's sudden diasppearance and went over to the centre coffin with the boy in- it was time to haul this up to the local cremotaurium. He was about to touch the polished gold handle when Elizabetta Xtiana screamed "YOU DO NOT TOUCH HIM, MORTAL!" 

"ARGH!!!" Colin screamed, as the vampyr attacked him, Doug's blood still dribbling down her white chin. Her magnificent fangs pierced the soft, fatty flesh as easy as a needle in a doughnut- causing blood to squirt out of his neck in great rushing flows. 'Mmm…this mortal tastes pretty damn fine! Hee Hee!' she wickedly thought as Colin's writhing body finally dropped down limp. Elizabetta Xtiana's eyes blazed triumphant red as she strode over to the centre coffin. 

"My darling, dear, devil Draco." She whispered softly, tenderly stroking his jagged neck and wistfully regretting the day he died, silent tears of scarlet blood trickling from her eyes and falling onto the pale boy's cheeks. New, calcium-filled claws sprung from her fingertips and shone lethally in the dark crypt. She replaced the lid on the boy's coffin and swept out of the crypt. Taking a deep breath of the cool air swirling around her she made a vow to take revenge upon her cursers – if they were already dead (she had no idea how long she had been imprisoned for) then she would kill all their living relatives.

The Malfoy family would rue the day they ever became involved with Elizabetta Xtiana. 

The Vampyr had been released. Heaven help us…

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬         

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you like it; I tried really hard to make the sentences very long and flowing. I have wanted to do a vampire fan fiction for like forever! Vampires are my favourite horror gender ever!!! Next chapter is set in the past, okay? I'll put it at the top. Also, sorry any Draco Malfoy fans out there- he's dead! **Evil laugh!** He had to die; it's the point of the whole story! Lol! Also, chapter 3 of Good Paula/ Bad Paula did not upload for some bizarre cause but you'll all have to wait until I come back from my holiday so I can re-type it! I've finished in hand though so Shakespeare's Muse & Nalia- you can read it! Please review, I don't care if people are nasty anymore- I like it and I wrote it for me (and my friend, Sab who it's dedicated to- I haven't told her yet!!!) so that's all that matters! Still, I would like it if you out there all liked it!!! ;o) So please review- it's so good Karma! Flames I don't care! Byeee! Peace n Luv, 

Salazia Riddle xxx (aka MeEm)   


	2. Chapter Two: New Places, New Faces, New ...

Memoirs of a Vampyr

By: MeEm

_Dedicated to **Sab**- who is just as obsessed with vampires as I am!_

Special thanks to: **Shakespeare's Muse**, my faithful beta reader!

Summary: A new 6th year at Hogwarts will change two individual's life forever. Literally. The arrival of new girl, Xtiana, means six words: Blood; Draco Malfoy; Betrayal; Death; Vampyrs. But how will people's choices determine their destiny? Hell knows…

Disclaimer: Elixabetta Xtiana and the plot are copyright of mine- MeEm. The rest are copyright JK Rowlings. 

A/N: Please bear in mind that my uncle's computer that I'm using is set in Slovak so I can't understand a word the spell/ grammar check/ tool bar etc. says.  Also, people who might say I've spelt _vampyr_ wrong- I haven't! It can be any of the following; vampyr, vampire, vampyre, vampir, nosferatu- it depends on your culture. Anyways, happy reading!!!

****

**_Take care how you cut yourself-_**

**_ it is more dangerous than you think_ **

**– Dracula, Bram Stoker's Dracula**

Chapter Two: _New places, new faces, new life_

__

__

The sixteen year old girl strode condfidently into the Slytherin common room, valiently keeping the image that she was not at all nervous and perfectly fine thank-you-very-much. Her mousy brown curls were neatly piled on top of her head, in an elizabethan style and her brand new Hogwarts robes floated with an eerily immaculate fashion, not a speck of dirt in sight. She had recently been sorted into Slytherin, but she did not particularly care which school house she was in as one word pierced her mind, screaming over and over again.

_Blood_.

She could smell fresh, warm human blood everywhere, all the time and how it tempted her! 'i must wait until later at night' she told herself. 'when not too many mortals are near...'

"Hello," a female voice drawled from behind her. Swivvelling around, she replied "Hello, my name is Elizabetta Xtiana. I am new here and will start the Slytherin 6th year." The girl who had said "hello" was a rather ugly specimen with pale blonde hair and a pug face. Her pale blue eyes looked spiteful and Elizabetta Xtiana noted this girl was jealous of her looks from a single smirk. "Well my name's Pansy Parkinson," The girl said, holding out a hand. "And I'm in the 6th year too!" She then let out a squealy sound that Elizabetta presumed was a laugh. "I'll be your official friend and show you around!"

"Mmm...I thank you for your outward hospitality," Elizabetta politely said. 'Oh God! Why her?! Anyone but this retarded hog!' As Elizabetta shook Pansy's hand, she felt the surge of fresh blood rushing through the girl's veins. It felt so tantilising to feel the blood swim so freely under the skin, she briefly considered tearing the flesh open and draining the girl's hand.

She quickly put these thoughts out of her head. They were not only irritating to have, but were dangerous too. If she did attack her, she would be kicked out of her new home immediatley- Dumbeldore had warned her of that.

"Elizabetta!" called the idiot Pansy mortal. "Come and meet Blaise Zabani and Draco Malfoy!" she let the name Draco play on her tongue as she said it, rolling out the 'r' in a disgustingly soppy way. Sighing, Elizabetta walked over to meet the two boys. One had slick black hair and smooth brown eyes, the other had pale blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. Both the boys were very good looking.

"Hi," the dark-haired one said, shaking Elizabetta's hand. "Elizabetta? That's a cool name, is it foriegn?" he asked. Elizabetta nodded. "Please! Call me Xtiana, Elizabetta is too posh! It is foreign, you are correct. I am half Slovakian,"

"What's the other half?" the blonde boy asked curiously. Pansy cretin hissed "Drakkie! That's rude!"

"I am half Slovakian, half Transalvainian. I do not think it is rude to ask such a question!" Xtiana laughed, an unearthly sound, like a skeleton's cackle. "Vhat origin are you, Deraco?" Xtiana pronounced Draco's name slowly, in her exotic voice that sent inward shudders down the three slytherin's spines.

"I'm English, pure wizard through and through." Replied Draco proudly. He added "You are a pureblood aren't you?"

Smiling, so her pearly, ever so slighty pointed canines showed, she replied cooly "My blood is the purest blood you vill find, Mr Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "I doubt that. Not unless you had Malfoy blood running through your veins!"

'I will have Malfoy blood running through my veins, extremely soon, if you do not cease your incesant prattling about the purity of your family!'

"Fair enough, Deraco." Xtiana shrugged. "If you believe Malfoy blood is the purest you vill find i do vonder vhat is becoming of the vorld today as such scum vould be labelled the taintless blood."

Blaise snorted and desperately tried to keep a straight face as Draco's pale cheeks slowly flushed magenta and his stationary smirk became fixed. "Well, i have never heard of the Xtiana family!" he chided.

"Vell, you are English, aren't you?" quipped back Xtiana. "You may never have heard of my family name, Malfoy. But i do assure you, I have heard more than enough about _your_ indecent family!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco snarled, reaching for his wand. Xtiana only smiled, aggravating Malfoy even more- things were to become nasty..."Okay, folks." Blaise said in a friendly but firmly way. "Shall we go down to supper? I'm sure Xtiana's very hungry after you're journey." He looked to Xtiana, who was still smirking at Draco. "I presume you flew from somewhere?" he queried. "I don't recall seeing you on the Hogwarts Express." Nodding, Xtiana said "Yes, I took a muggle plane from Transalvania, my old home and as soon as I arrived at Hogwarts, Dumbeldore took me to his office, sorted me and I came straight here."

'a little white lie never hurt anyone,' she thought quietly to herself. 'pathetic mortals...'

"Shall we go then?" Pansy said, starting to walk off. "I heard it's sheperd's pie tonight!"

Xtiana followed the three out of the Slytherin common room and down to the Great Hall where she pretended to eat.

As Xtiana said goodnight and cheekily pecked Draco on the cheek (he scowled but Blaise reckoned he was pleased with the attention) as an appology for insulting his family honour, she went up into her dormitary. Pretending to fall asleep, she felt the surge of anticipation well up inside her.

'Soon now,' she promised herself. 'Then it will be time to feed. I do love new prey...'

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

A/N: Well, i hope you like it! Please review, especially if you have any plot ideas/ future romances/ victims etc. That you would like to suggest, i would be v grateful!!!

Peace n Luv,

Xxx MeEm xxX


End file.
